ID
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Futakuchi punya pacar. Trio Kelas Tiga gempar. Sakunami ditunjuk jadi pembawa pesan, Koganegawa penasaran, dan Aone... "Aone! Jangan sedikit-sedikit main lapor, dong! Enggak asyik tau!" - oneshot random, Datekou-centric, BL. Enjoy?


**Warning:** BL, timeline what timeline, modified canon, BUKAN songfic.

 **Disclaimer:** Saya enggak punya apa-apa selain plot random fic ini (-w-)/

 **#nowplaying:** Chiruchiru – REOL, Karakuri Pierrot – Kashitaro Ito, ID – Luz ft. Nqrse ft. Busu

* * *

 **ID**

* * *

 **1.** _ **Damage Control?**_

Futakuchi Kenji, saat murid kelas tiga masih aktif di klub, bisa dibilang adalah tipe adik kelas menyebalkan. Tanyakan pendapat Kamasaki, jawabannya kurang lebih sama dengan, "ASDFGHJKL bocah satu itu—"

Er, yah. Begitulah kira-kira…

Namun setelah trio kelas tiga berhenti untuk memfokuskan diri untuk ujian akhir, Futakuchi berubah. Masih menyebalkan, memang, tetapi frekuensi dan kadarnya berkurang jauh. Ia terlihat lebih serius sebagai kapten, berusaha menyatukan timnya, dan harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra menghadapi _setter_ baru mereka, Koganegawa.

Kata kuncinya adalah 'berkurang', ngomong-omong.

 **.**

"Kamasaki-san, apa kau masih bisa melompat?"

"HAAAH?!"

"Habisnya—"

Aone lelah. Moniwa sedang tidak ada di tempat, tugas sebagai 'pawang' Futakuchi sepenuhnya ia emban sekarang. Memutuskan kalau mendekati Futakuchi dan Kamasaki yang ada di dekat pintu masuk terlalu melelahkan (mereka baru selesai latihan soalnya, jadi jangan menuduhnya malas bergerak begitu), Aone merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Sakunami berkedip takjub melihat Aone bisa mengetik pesan cepat tanpa melihat _keypad_ sekalipun, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Kamasaki yang terlihat siap meledak.

Tak lama kemudian, ada ponsel berdering—ponsel Futakuchi.

Sang Kapten menghentikan sejenak _slapstick_ -nya dengan Kamasaki. Selesai membaca pesan, wajahnya berubah tidak karuan dan melempar pandangan tajam ke arah… Aone? "Aone! Jangan sedikit-sedikit main lapor, dong! Enggak asyik tau!"

Aone balik badan, mengabaikan rengekan Futakuchi sepenuhnya. Tugasnya sebagai pawang Futakuchi sudah selesai, itu yang terpenting.

Sekarang, istirahat.

* * *

 **2.** _ **Who?**_

"Er, Aone-san?"

Aone menoleh. Sakunami mendangak di sebelahnya, bulir keringat menggantung di pipi. "Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Anggukan kecil.

Sakunami menunjuk ke arah Futakuchi. Yang ditunjuk sedang pundung di pojokan, dahi berkerut dan alis bertautan. Ponsel tergenggam erat di tangan, jemari bergerak cepat mengetikkan pesan entah untuk siapa. "Ada apa dengan Futakuchi-san? Belakangan ini dia kelihatan lebih… um, terkontrol?" Sakunami waswas memilih kata yang tepat. Salah-salah menyinggung kakak kelas ini nanti.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Aone mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri, menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang membuat Sakunami membeku di tempat.

 _Kalau dia mulai bertingkah, tolong segera beritahu aku. Akan kubantu sebisaku supaya bebanmu berkurang. Maaf merepotkan, Aone-san._

Di keterangan pengirim pesan, tertulis 'Pacar Futakuchi'. Tanpa nama.

Bola yang dibawa Sakunami jatuh.

 **.**

Moniwa histeris.

Sasaya berusaha menenangkan. Kamasaki menginterogasi Sakunami. Koganegawa _clueless_ ; ia sedang berlatih dengan Sakunami ketika trio murid kelas tiga yang (harusnya) sudah pensiun menerobos masuk gedung olahraga tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan ada apa dengan _timing_ saat Futakuchi sedang tidak ada ini…

"Um, Sakunami-kun, ini ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Koganegawa begitu Kamasaki selesai menginterogasi. Sakunami tersenyum kaku. "Senpai-senpai ini," ucapnya lelah sambil menunjuk ketiga kakak kelas mereka (dengan jari gemetar?), "baru dapat kabar kalau Futakuchi-san punya pacar."

"Jadi alasan Moniwa-san panik begitu…"

"Insting emak-emak, biasa." Ini Kamasaki yang menjawab. Mana mungkin Sakunami berani bicara begitu tentang kakak kelasnya. "Dia cemas kalau pacarnya Futakuchi kenapa-kenapa." _Yah? Enggak kebalik?_ "Takut kalau semisal udah diapa-apain Futakuchi dan butuh tanggung jawab besar, maksudku."

Sakunami dan Koganegawa kehilangan kata-kata.

Sebegitunya 'kah image Futakuchi di mata mereka?

"Tapi seriusan, kapan mereka jadian? Cewek macam apa yang mau sama Futakuchi?" Sakunami menggeleng pasrah. Kamasaki berdecak. "Mau enggak mau harus tanya ke Aone juga ya, akhirnya."

* * *

 **3.** _ **The Reveal! (i)**_

"Hinata! Tsukki!"

"Koganegawa!"

Tsukki (berusaha) acuh tak acuh. Hinata dan Koganegawa tukar sapa. Dari sudut matanya, Koganegawa melihat Futakuchi mengeluarkan ponsel, wajahnya masih super serius—eh tunggu, dia mendadak tersenyum lebar!

Koganegawa tersentak. _Sebelum mulai latihan pertandingan ngabarin pacar? Uwaaah! Masih masa mesra-mesranya nih?!_

Sebegitu fokusnya Koganegawa pada Futakuchi yang terlihat berbunga-bunga, ia tidak melihat orang lain yang tengah mengeluarkan ponsel dengan wajah tidak jauh berbeda di sisi lain gedung olahraga.

Sosok berjaket hitam dan _bukan_ perempuan, _mind you_.

 **.**

Moniwa mengedarkan pandangan, tangannya mencengkeram erat pagar besi pembatas lantai dua. Koganegawa bilang Futakuchi terlihat berbunga-bunga sesaat sebelum pertandingan dimulai, bahkan bersiul-siul saat bersiap berbaris. Info tambahan dari Sakunami (yang asalnya dari seorang sumber terpercaya, Aone Takanobu sendiri) menyatakan kalau pacar Futakuchi datang menonton latih tanding melawan Karasuno ini.

Sialnya, sejauh mata memandang, makhluk perempuan yang ada di gedung olahraga hanyalah manajer kedua tim.

 _Mustahil manajer Karasuno_ , pikir Moniwa yang belum berputus asa, _Yang ada dibabat habis duluan Futakuchi sama pemainnya_.

Pemikiran yang juga terlintas di benak pemain Datekou lainnya—sama sekali tidak mengherankan.

"Aone sendiri yang bilang kalau pacarnya Futakuchi ada di sini, 'kan?" Kamasaki mengerutkan dahi, masih belum berhasil menemukan target yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan selama beberapa hari ini. Sasaya ikut mencari, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Pacarnya Futakuchi masih belum tertangkap mata.

"Masa' Sakunami salah dengar?"

Ketiganya berpandangan, lalu geleng-geleng bersamaan. Mengesampingkan rasa penasaran akan wujud kekasih si Kapten Baru, mereka kembali mengikuti jalannya pertandingan sebagaimana seharusnya.

Itu, sampai Kamasaki habis kesabaran dan berteriak sekeras mungkin: "Kalau sampai kalah, kau harus mengenalkan pacarmu di depan umum, Futakuchi-yaro!"

(seseorang di deretan pemain cadangan Karasuno tersedak ludah sendiri, tetapi ketiganya tidak memperhatikan. Si pemain malang, sayangnya, mendapat sikutan usil dari dua teman setimnya begitu mendengar ultimatum Kamasaki)

* * *

 **4.** _ **The Reveal! (ii)**_

Datekou kalah.

Futakuchi pasang wajah masam. Aone, untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat seperti menahan senyum. Sakunami dan Koganegawa tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilauan penasaran di mata mereka. Trio kelas tiga, di sisi lain…

"Sejak kapan meeting tim berubah jadi ajang perkenalan ala keluarga besar begini?" gerutu Futakuchi. Kamasaki tertawa nista, Moniwa membusungkan dada, Sasaya terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Sekali ini saja mereka tidak merasa _down_ setelah kalah pertandingan.

"Sebodo amat, Futakuchi! Sekarang, mana pacar misteriusmu itu?" Kamasaki menagih seraya mengedarkan pandangan kembali. Futakuchi pergi dengan langkah enggan menuju kerumunan pemain Karasuno. Ia bersalaman sebentar dengan Sawamura, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas, sebelum dihadang duo pemain heboh Karasuno—si _libero_ dan _wing spiker_ botak. Keduanya menaikkan penjagaan di sekitar manajer mereka, siap menghalau Futakuchi kapan saja.

Futakuchi terlihat mendesah mengejek.

Insting (keibuan) Moniwa mengatakan tindakan Futakuchi selanjutnya akan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

Dan itulah yang persisnya terjadi saat Futakuchi menghampiri salah satu pemain Karasuno, mengamit pergelangan tangannya, lalu membawa si nomor punggung enam ke tempat mereka berkumpul. Futakuchi masih berwajah masam, si nomor punggung enam membungkuk dalam. "Senpai-tachi, ini yang kalian cari-cari."

Kamasaki menganga lebar.

Sasaya membatu.

Moniwa lupa caranya bernapas.

Futakuchi melirik tajam Aone. "Udah senang ngelihat temen sendiri menderita begini, Aone?"

Aone terkekeh.

Ennoshita— _Iya, itu dia namanya!_ Koganegawa girang sendiri dalam hati, berhasil mengingat nama si pemain Karasuno yang diboyong Futakuchi untuk dikenalkan ke trio kelas tiga—masih membungkuk dalam. Futakuchi menyikut pundak Ennoshita, alisnya bertautan. "Udahan bungkuknya, enggak perlu malu begitu. Anggap aja perkenalan ke calon keluarga besar." Futakuchi menyeringai. Tangan Ennoshita bergerak cepat menepuk keras punggungnya. Futakuchi mengerang kesakitan.

Di tempat pemain Karasuno berkumpul, lima suara berbeda bersatu padu menjerit histeris.

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, latih tanding antar dua sekolah berakhir menjadi pertemuan ala dua calon besan.

Tak lama kemudian, Moniwa pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

* * *

 **Note:** Seseorang tolong keluarkan saya dari jurang kapal langka minim asupan ini /tenggelammakindalam

 **P.S:** Judul 'ID' diambil dari lagu 'ID'. Yang nyanyi Luz ft Nqrse, lagunya punya Busu.

 **P.P.S:** Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Review, plis?


End file.
